Into the Darkness
by Cheesy on the Outside
Summary: Bella has lost the color from her life. No emotions, no color. Even sound does not seem the same. It will take something magical to find the lost colors of Her mind. Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1 Colorless

Well Hello there loves! Nice to see all your happy smiling faces! Just a little info before we start the story! You can call me Cheesy!

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's Characters** but I will enjoy writing about them. I may own a few OCs throughout the story though. If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review!! I would love to know what you think! Anything else can be sent via email or PMs (private messages). I don't bite and I love making new friends! So lets get this shit started aye!!

--------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

With soft, careful footsteps Bella Swan made her way down the stairs in her fathers two story house. Today was the day Edward was coming home from his "Camping Trip" with the rest of his family. It had been 3 days, but to Bella it had felt like an eternity. An eternity without the man she loved so dearly.

She had dreamed of him; of his silky bronze hair and those smoldering topaz eyes that seemed to burn right into her skull and thoughts. Edward said he could not hear her thoughts but she did not always believe him.

Wearing the loose black tee and well fitting blue jeans Bella felt comfortable. She quickly and quietly threw on her enormous parka and sneakers, tossing the thick locks of brown hair out of the collar of her coat. Opening the door as silently as the old house would allow Bella sprinted out into the arms of her waiting love.

His expression did not match her own. While her lips were slightly parted and curved upward into an ecstatic grin, his were tightly closed and the ends seemed to point down toward the ground. Bella ignored this small hiccup and threw her arms around his neck anyways, burying her face in the cool marble curve of his neck. He smelled just as good as she had remembered times a hundred.

The night before he left she had spent a good hour memorizing every curve of his face, every smooth surface of his neck and hands, every glint of color in those dark eyes, but it seemed her memory had dimmed his glamour. He was more brilliant in the growing light of the morning than she had remembered.

Slowly Edward put his arms around her small frame, pressing his pursed lips softly against her head. His hug did not feel right, and Bella sensed it right away. Something about him was wrong, a secret kept poorly hidden from her. "Edward...What's wrong?" Her voice was almost a whisper, maybe to dramatic for the simple question.

He smiled, avoiding her eyes. "Nothing Bella. Everything is wonderful." Her brow furrowed and she attempted to put her face in his line of vision, but his eyes were closed now. He pulled her against himself with ease, not needing to use any strength. Bella struggled only a little but could not deny him. Leaning her face against his shoulder she sighed audibly. "Edward...Your lying to me...I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong?" It was driving her mad. She hated when he kept secrets from her.

"My Bella, so perceptive. Would you like to walk with me?"

Of course she would. What a ridiculous question. Pulling her to his side, Edward led the way across the street and into the the tall trees. The green earth below their feet was bouncy with the coming of Spring and the leaves were growing in thick and dark. Bella loved walking with Edward. It was like a dream, always brighter and more memorable with him. They did not talk for a good 20 minutes as they strolled at an easy pace. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, how his trip was, if he missed her. She knew the answer to the last one, but she loved hearing it from him.

She couldn't bring herself to break the silence. It was to heavy, a little awkward, so unlike them. She tore her gaze from his pale, beautiful face looking instead at the ground. Her arms felt weird against him, she almost wanted to walk a few feet behind him, or not be there at all. It didn't feel right. Bella gasped at the thought, running away from Edward, back to the house and hiding in her room. How could she think of such things.

Pushing away from his cool body Bella lurched a few feet to the side.

"EDWARD! Your scaring me! Tell me please! What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Tears stung her eyes and a lump burned in her throat. He grimaced, folding his arms across his chest, still not looking directly at her. "Bella, I told you, It's nothing." Bella clenched her fists and began to tremble in her coat. "Are you cold Bella?" Edward took off his own brown coat, putting it gently onto her shoulders. He brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, letting his fingertips graze the line of her jaw when his hand fall back to his side. "Edward...Please...You have to talk to me...You have something on your mind...Please don't shut me out again..." Wincing, he finally looked into her face, his topaz eyes meeting her chocolate brown orbs. Sweeping his arms out and around her he held her for a moment, his lips pressed against her hair.

"I am so sorry Bella. I have wronged you in the worst way..." Edward's voice was barely a whisper, she almost missed it. Breathing a little faster she did not return his embrace, she was limp in his arms thinking over what he said. "You...you wronged me? How Edward...what is it? It can't be that bad..." Anything Edward did, surely she could forgive him, it was probably nothing. He was like this, almost over sensitive to her. She knew why though. She was not emotionally tough when it came to him.

"What is it Edward? Please..." He had not spoken for 5 minutes. It was painful waiting for him to speak, but finally he opened his perfect lips. "Bella...I have done something unforgivable...And I fear I will lose you. I think it may be for the best. You deserve so much more than I can give you Bella." She flipped. Her face burned hot and her voice came out in a hoarse rasp. "STOP IT! You are not bad for me Edward! I am so tired of you telling me you are not good enough for me! Just Stop It!" Her voice cracked at the end. The tears came heavily, streaming down her round cheeks. "I can't listen to you say thing like that...You and I are perfect Edward...I used to think I wasn't good enough for you but I have come to realize you and I are destined Edward...I was drawn here for some reason...I made excuses but It was you...I came here because I knew somehow about you....I know it..."

Edward winced again, looking down at the thick moss that covered the forest floor. "Bella your talking crazy. You came here to be with your father and let your mother travel with her husband. You know that. It was an accident that we found each other...We were not destined to be together..."

Bella looked up, angry and hurt. How could he say such things to her!? Did he realize he was talking to HIS Bella? "Edward...do you hear yourself? Do you not love me? Or has this all been an accident?"

He hesitated and her heart dropped down into the region of her stomach, shattered. "You hesitated...you don't love me..." His lips stayed just as motionless as before. It was like the world had lost it's color...Everything was black and white. Edward looked more like a statue now than he ever had before. She couldn't look away from his face, the high cheek bones, the pale lips. She had kissed only those lips. He had been her first kiss. The most wonderful feelings she had ever had where with him. All the good memories included him. Everything before she had him were all blurry and dull. Now, even he was dull, no colors anywhere.

"Edward...What did you do that is so bad?" Her voice and face were blank. Emotions had flown out the window with color. Bella felt so empty now. Hollow.

"Bella...I was not hunting in the mountains this weekend...Rosalie took us all to see Tanya and her sisters. It was just for the night. Tanya came into my room and"...

She had a hard time listening to it, but she could not stop him. She couldn't shout for him to stop, she couldn't cover her ears. She just listened, soaking up the story like a sponge. When he finished, she didn't know what to feel. Striking him would only hurt her...but she did it anyways. She swung her small fists against his stone chest, tears streaming down her red face again. She clenched her teeth, cursing through them at him. She kicked at him wishing more than anything that her blows would hurt more than just herself. He tried to stop her, holding her wrists but she tore them out of his hands. God only knew where those things had been. Shuddering she stubbled backwards, trying to get away from him. Suddenly she felt sick, the thought of waiting like a dog for him to return made her want to vomit. She felt the bile raise in her throat and tried to swallow it back down but she could stop it no more than she could stop the tears. It splattered loud against the ground and she felt herself heave again.

"Bella!" She heard him call her name before she blacked out. _'Oh god let me fall. Don't let him touch me again...'_

--------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

That's it for the first chapter!! A little short but mine mostly are. I will update again when I can. The more you review the more likely I am to be inclined to Update *evil grin of evilness*

In all honesty I have no idea where this is going. I do plan to have Bella not take anymore shit from people though. That always bothered me a bit in the story...Anyways! Before I give away to much I shall end this with one last note!!

At the beginning of the next chapters I would like to post some links to some good stories!! So if you have a story email me the link and I will see if it is post worthy xD! So I will see you guys next time!!

REMEMBER TO COMMENT!!

Comments = 333 xInfinity!!

Sincerely,

Cheesy!


	2. Chapter 2 Crying

Hello again all you happy people. Glad to see me back for a second chapter? Me too! Anyways let's get this show on the road! First off here is the link to a good story as promised.

This is actually my sister's story but I like it and it's got 11 chapters up already. That's a pretty good read for now.

http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5013555/1/You_Never_Would_Have_Thought

It's pretty good. Kept my interest in any case. So yea. If you have a story you would like me to suggest send me a link via Email or PM so we can discuss it.

Thank you so much for the Reviews. I ONLY GOT ONE BUT HEY IT'S COOL, please continue to feed my Ego. It loves compliments. The more compliments the more story you receive!

Nothing is free and in this case all you have to do is write a tiny review. What will that take all of 5 seconds. Come on Now!!

**I Do Not Own Twilight or It's Characters** but I will enjoy writing about them!

--------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

Bella woke up in a shockingly white room. The ground beneath her was uncomfortable and lumpy. When she tried to move her body ached. Her stomach felt as though someone had taken a cinder block and pounded it into her a stomach a few times, her arms were covered in bruises and sore when she flexed her muscles. Someone pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, wiping away the sticky sweat. "Bella? Are you awake?"

It was Charlie. His voice sounded hoarse and worried. She winced and turned her face away from him. Bella had no desire to look at anyone. She wanted to be alone. Forever alone.

"Bella...I was really worried about you kid..." the silence was awkward "I'll go get a nurse okay..."

He set the cloth down somewhere and left the room. Part of her wanted to shout out for him but she bit her tongue.

It took her a minute to remember everything that had happened.

Edward had told her about Tanya. _'Did I break up with him?'_ If he was not intelligent enough to realize she didn't want him now, he wasn't as smart as he had made her believe. Maybe he wasn't anyways...He was a liar and cheater. He probably only knew the answers in science because he had taken the class so many times. You had to memorize somethings after seeing it 50 times.

The bitterness left a nasty taste in her mouth. She slowly sat up, pushing the ass to the back of her mind. A nurse dressed in a white uniform was walking in at that moment, carrying a bottle of water. _'Wait...are her clothes white?'_ Bella stared quizzically at them drawing a strange look from the woman.

"Is everything okay dear?"

Bella jumped with surprise, pulled from her thoughts.

"Um...what color are your scrubs?" She talked hesitantly.

"They are yellow...pastel yellow...Why? Can't you see the color?"

Bella smiled quickly, waving a hand at the lady. "Of course! They looked like a pastel green from here...But they are really nice."

She remembered the forest, after Edward had hesitated, how the color had slipped out of everything she saw. Was it permanent?

She took the water bottle, drinking half of it in one gulp. The nurse checked her temperature and her eyes. "Do you know who you are?"

Bella smiled and spoke her name and address, the name of her father and mother and the street address of where she used to live in Phoenix. The nurse smiled and nodded, "I guess your okay then hm. Your father is waiting for you at the front desk." She pointed out Bella's clothes and left the room.

Slowly, Bella got up from the bed, staggering over to the counter where her clothes were. She pulled everything on gingerly, trying to avoid the darker bruises on her arms.

Charlie gave her a worried look when she walked into his view. He grunted and said goodbye to the woman at the front desk. Bella said nothing. She was looking around at the once colorful waiting room. Everything was grayscale now. _'How could this happen...'_

They were almost at the door when Carlisle came around the corner.

"Bella! May I speak with you for a moment?"

Charlie looked back at the doctor with a curious look on his face. Carlisle smiled to him and waved. "Just a moment of her time Chief Swan. I promise it won't take long."

Charlie grunted again and nodded. "I'll be in the cruiser Bells."

She nodded to her father and stepped toward the Doctor.

He grimaced at her, holding the door open to an empty examination room. "Please, just for a second."

She walked silently into the room, taking a minute before she turned to face him. "What is it Carlisle."

It was more a statement than a question. He stepped closer and stared into her once chocolate brown eyes. "How are you feeling Bella?" She looked at him for a moment, her lip up in a confused sort of snarl. "Is that what you needed? I'm fine Dr. Cullen. Everything is wonderful. Peachy fuzzy keen."

She didn't feel bad for snapping at him. He had been there at Tanya's house. He could have stopped Edward.

He hesitated, looking away from her.

"Your wrong if you think we could have stopped him. We just want him to be Happy. Both of us, Esme and myself, thought if he wanted Tanya he would have broken it off with you before hand...We didn't think he would be unfaithful. I guess we should have asked him about it. I'm sorry you feel this is our fault Bella." Bella scoffed,_ 'Yea real sorry Doctor.' _"He is a grown man Bella. There is nothing we could have done."

Suddenly Bella felt like they had turned against her some how. It didn't feel the same with the Doctor now. Once he had been caring and understanding. Now he was saying he couldn't have stopped Edward at all.

"What is wrong with you guys?...Did I do something to piss you off? Is it because I'm a Human? Are you tired of having me around?" Bella had stepped closer to look into the doctor's eyes. He turned away from her, walking towards the door.

She lurched forward, griping his arm and trying to pull him back.

"Carlisle! Please you need to tell me what it is I did to upset you all as bad as I have."

Carlisle stopped, of course not because of her, he felt bad for the panic this had caused. Bella was going to go crazy if this kept going.

"Bella...You should forget about all of us. You should live a normal human life."

"I can't be normal Carlise! I have had something extraordinary! A family of Vampires and a more devoted boyfriend than any girl has had in the history of people. Why can't I keep you all in my life?"

"We do not want to be in your lives any more Bella. We are not going to leave just because you are not happy with us here though. We will stay for as long as we can. This is our home too."

Bella was shocked. She let her hands fall from his arm.

_'You all...don't want me...'_

She pushed pass him, leaving the small room before Carlisle could get to the door.

On the way home, she did not speak to Charlie.

He had been told she tripped and fell down a large hill.

It did sound like something she would do.

On the short drive home, Bella thought about Edward and the Cullens. They really had been like her second Family. It felt weird knowing they would be around, just not around her. She felt a lump rise in her throat, burning as it went.

She turned her face, looking out the window of the cruiser at the dreary sky outside. She thought about Forks as if it were a human. Maybe Forks had been a woman deeply in love with the man of her dreams. Maybe she had been happy and sunny once. What if her hear thad been broken and that's why it always rained. She was crying, constantly in pain.

With out realizing it, tears had started to trickle down her face. She sniffed and wiped them away quickly. Charlie didn't question her. That's one thing she was very grateful for his quiet nature.

He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was thinking, It's been a while since you went to see Jacob. I could drive you down there if you wanted."

She could tell he wanted her to go down to La Push, stop dating that loser she had been with and get with someone who was good for her. "You really shouldn't ignore Jake like you do. You guys were thick as thieves before HE came back."

With a groan Bella pulled her knees up to her chest, resting the heels of her feet on the passenger seat where she sat. "Dad, I'm not with Edward anymore and I don't want to go see Jake right now okay."

Charlie tried to hide his shock, but couldn't help but say something. "When did uh, when did that happen?" She groaned again, turning completely away from him. "I don't want to talk about it Charlie."

"Hey, It's dad thank you very much. And alright. I won't questions Bells," _I'll just count my blessings_. "Thank you Dad."

When they reached the house Bella got out of the car. The day had been completely wasted. A break up, a hospitalization, and a nagging father. The last bit was the least depressing. "I'm not going to make dinner okay. There are some frozen dinners in the Freezer. Don't burn down the house okay."

"I cooked before you got here Bella. I'm sure I can do it again." She snorted at him, smiling a little. "Yeah, sure you cooked." Still smiling she went inside and up to her room. The door was closed and she hesitated for a second, hand poised above the door knob. Would he be in there? Had she really only fallen down a hill? Maybe she had dreamed the rest...The black and white world she now resided in did seem dream like. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. It was empty. Her books lay on the desk, where she had left them. The chair in the corner was empty, he wasn't there waiting for her to come back. She felt the lump rising again, chocking off her air. Gritting her teeth, she closed the door, then the window, and the curtains. With a heavy sigh the tears were allowed to spill, and she let her knees bend. She crumpled to the floor, her hands at her sides and her face towards the ground. She let herself cry, she let it all out. It wasn't like before. She was aware of everything around her. This time was was not allowed to hide in the recesses of her mind. She had to be out there with all the pain and the heartbreak. Sobbing uncontrollably, she did not try to quiet herself. Charlie would leave her alone. He would be downstairs giving her the space she needed right now.

Bella had fallen asleep within the hour. She was to drained to move up onto the bed. She had simply laid down on the cool floor, her red cheek pressed against it, her hands next to her head, like someone was telling a secret through the floorboards. Her dreams were her walking away from Edward. She had turned her back on him, her heart back in her chest and not with him. He was calling to her, asking her forgiveness, saying he was sorry, but his words fell on deaf ears. The sun was rising in front of her and she felt oddly empowered. Maybe it was going to be okay this time. Maybe it would different....Maybe.

--------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

I have decided to let anyone who reads this know this will be a short story. Mostly I am just trying to complete 1 story. I have started so many. I really just want a finished one. I will do my best on it and take my time. It won't be insanely long but I hope you enjoy it anyways *heart* I already have about 10 chapters planned out and I am trying to figure out an ending. We'll see what happens though ^.^

Anyways! Just a reminder, _**REVIEW THE STORY!!!!**_

Also I am needing good stories to post links of. GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!

Haha Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.

Later!

Sincerely Cheesy

_P.S. _

_I am going to attempt to make the chapters at least 2000 words. _

_The last one was less than 1800 words. _

_But I'm talking about the actual story part. Not my rambling. _

_So yeah. _

_Look forward to that....but don't hold your breath xD_

_This one was 1866 words of story so...yeah. Getting there._


End file.
